


of sunny disposition and desperate heart (the sunflower killer)

by blasphemyincarnate



Series: solangelo auctober [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Lists, M/M, Solangelo AUctober 2019, Strange formatting, Unreliable Narrator, future-tense, i think, open letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemyincarnate/pseuds/blasphemyincarnate
Summary: Dear boy, you broken boy of sunny disposition and desperate heart, I beg of you. Do not kill the prince.





	of sunny disposition and desperate heart (the sunflower killer)

_ Dear boy, you broken child of sunny disposition and desperate heart, _

Let me tell you the things that will happen if you kill the prince. 

  1. He has a sister - two, actually. You have a sister. You have brothers- no. You _had _brothers. You know what it is like to lose a sibling, the one you love so dearly.
  2. His elder sister is a warrior - a huntress. You will become her prey, and Bianca di Angelo has not failed to catch her prey yet.
  3. You will suffer in the dungeons for many sunsets. But not too many - you will have killed the crown prince. The people will beg for your blood.
  4. Thanatos of Azraeth, Captain of the Guard as his father and grandfather before him, will march you out to the execution stands. Nothing but the best for the assassin who murdered the prince.
  5. You will think that. You will think _nothing but the best for me _and laugh, very quietly, because you have always been the scum of the earth to the royals. The one time you get _nothing but the best_ and it is to be marched to your death.
  6. Your executioner will lift a hand and slap your face. This is not the hand he will use to swing his scythe - that hand will be gentle. More on that.
  7. The Captain will lock you into place and you will hear the massive royal hound moving behind you. You will smile at that - that between you and the hound, it is you who is restrained.
  8. Thanatos of Azraeth will touch your face - gentle. He will look at you solemnly and say something, but it will be lost in the roaring of the crowd.
  9. You will see your sister in the crowd. Your sister and her horrified expression. You will look up and see Bianca di Angelo the Hunter and Hazel Levesque, the bastard princess. You will project your sister’s horrified expression onto their faces and, for the first time since the deed was done, you will regret killing the prince.
  10. You will see your sister’s face again. The crowd’s noise will be muffled, and you will hear her last words to you, clear as a bell. “William Solace,” she will say. “You're a godsdamned fool.”
  11. The scythe will come swinging down.

Dear boy, I ask you now. Is it worth it? Is this job worth the risk? This is not a greedy banker or corrupt politician. This is the crown prince. You are a good assassin, an even better spy. But this is not worth the risk. I know you long for retribution, but I tell you this: the prince did not condemn your brothers to their deaths. His hands are clean or their blood. His is not the one you want to spill. It is not worth the risk. 

I know you are in the palace, dear boy. I tell you this, now. This is what will happen if you do not kill the prince.

  1. You will steel your nerves every time you pass a member of the royal household in the halls. Everytime you bow your head respectfully, you will prepare your heart to kill the prince.
  2. You will be called, one day, to serve tea to the royal children in the library. The first thing you will hear upon entering the library is the most beautiful laugh you have ever heard - you will ever hear.
  3. The first thing you will see is the back of Bianca di Angelo’s head. You will walk closer, eyes averted, set the tea down. As you straighten up, you will make eye contact with a boy.
  4. Not just any boy - the prince. You will look the prince in the eye and think, “Gods, he is beautiful.” The steel you have spent weeks carefully sculpting around your heart will shatter and disappear.
  5. You will not be able to bring yourself to kill the prince.
  6. You won’t be able to leave the palace yet, so you continue serving and biding your time, until you can go home and find a new middleman. You will think of your sister and the hit to your reputation and the lost money and attempt to kill the prince that very night.
  7. You will walk into his room, quietly. You will lift the dagger above his heart.
  8. Then, he will roll over in his sleep and reveal his face to you. The moonlight spilling from the window will catch his dreaming expression, just so. You will not be able to kill him.
  9. As you put the dagger away, his eyes will open. He will blink blearily at you and ask, “Why are you in my room?” You will fabricate a story about hearing a sound and coming to check on him. He will smile sleepily and say, “You worried? Thank you.”
  10. You will grow close in the next few moons. You send half your palace wages to your sister and think that perhaps this version of a life isn’t so bad.
  11. In five months, you will wake up and realize you love the prince. In eight, you will roll over in the middle of the night and pull him closer into your arms. In nine, you will send for your sister. In sixteen, you will be married. In seventeen, you will tell him the truth. In seventeen, he will smile and say, “I know.” His smile will fade, and he will apologize for your brothers.
  12. You will think about that for a long time, and then you will tell him this. “Your hands are clean of their blood. Yours is not the one I want spilled.”

Dear boy, you broken child of sunny disposition and desperate heart, I beg of you. Do not kill the prince.

—

_ “William Solace. Would you do me the honor of becoming my prince?” _

_ “William di Angelo? I like the sound of it.” _

**Author's Note:**

> solangelo auctober 2018 - saturday, october sixth - royalty
> 
> typed this all in like an hour on my phone/tablet and u know what? I don’t hate it  
for the record: Will’s sorta backstory is that his family consisted of him, Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, and Kayla Knowles. at some point their parents died and Lee and Michael, as the oldests, turned to stealing or whatever. eventually they got caught and it was bad enough a crime to be executed, and Nico was the one who did the executing. which pissed Will off a lot, and he vowed to kill him (he was young and stupid okay). he became an assassin to provide money for him and Kayla and eventually was offered a job sneaking into the palace to kill the prince, which he was super excited about :))
> 
> who’s the narrator? I don’t know. God?
> 
> comments, kudos, and bookmarks make the world go round <3 love you guys


End file.
